


A Long Time

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, power bottom ryeowook, top siwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: It's been a long time, and Ryeowook just wants to tease his hyung a bit.It doesn't work.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amehiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/gifts).



> errr idk what is this...

Siwon groaned as his back hit the mattress, a gasp escaping his lips when cold hands touched his abdomen, his shirt being pulled off his body and thrown somewhere across the room. Ryeowook hovered over him, a teasing smile playing in his lips as he sat on Siwon’s lap, leaning to kiss him again. Their kiss was a mess, all tongue and teeth as they  gave in to the lust, hands roaming around and touching sensitive spots which caused them to shudder. Both groaned when Ryeowook moved his hip, the feeling of their clothed erections brushing against each other making Siwon more desperate, his hands pulling Ryeowook’s clothes so he could take it off.

“Slow down,” Ryeowook muttered against his lips, groaning when Siwon successfully pulled his shirt off and the cold air of the room hit his heated skin, frowning when Siwon moved so he could pull his pants off as well. “Slow down!” He bit Siwon’s lower lip and only then Siwon followed what he had said, swallowing hard at the look in Ryeowook’s face. “God, you’re so desperate.”

“It’s been awhile,” Siwon said quietly. “I miss being inside you.” He completed a little later, moaning when Ryeowook moved his hips again. “No teasing today, please..” His voice sounded breathy, almost like a whisper as he looked at Ryeowook pleadingly.

“Ah, hyung, but teasing you is what makes things fun.” The small smile in Ryeowook’s lips made Siwon shiver, he had a teasing glint in his eyes that got Siwon shivering, somehow feeling restless under his gaze. “All the teasing makes cumming the best reward. Don’t you think so, hyung?” He shifted to sit beside Siwon’s legs, touching the right one lightly, enjoying to see how the muscles tensed under his touch. “And from what I’ve seen, you never complained before.” He smirked, prying Siwon’s legs open so he could kneel between them. “So I know you love it.”

Ryeowook fell silent as he pulled Siwon’s pants down along with the underwear, licking his lips at the sight of his hardened length. The clothes were carelessly thrown somewhere in the room as Ryeowook shifted to get closer, leaning so he could press a kiss on the tip, teasing the length with kittenish licks until he finally took the whole length in his mouth slowly. The gasp that left Siwon’s lips made him hum appreciatively and he lowered his head, doing his best to relax once he felt the tip reaching the back of his throat, groaning when Siwon’s hands gripped his hair and started thrusting his hips, fucking his mouth. He allowed Siwon to do as he pleased, tears forming in his eyes at the constant abuse in his throat.

“Fuck, Ryeowook!” Siwon exclaimed when he felt teeth scraping against the sensitive skin, gasping in pain and pleasure as his orgasm hit him. Ryeowook swallowed it all, licking Siwon’s cock clean before pulling out, gasping for breath as he cleaned the saliva that fell in his chin with the back of his hand. “You look hot like this.” Siwon muttered, the sight of Ryeowook panting with his lips glistening and swollen from all the kisses they shared on the way to the apartment was arousing. He pulled Ryeowook close so that he was sitting on his lap again, taking his lips on his in a hard, rushed kiss.

Their tongues swirled around each other as Siwon pulled Ryeowook's pants and underwear off him and tossed it to the side, his large hands caressing Ryeowook's ass and moving until he reached his entrance, slipping one dry finger inside. Ryeowook hissed and broke their kiss, resting his head on Siwon's shoulder and sucking a deep breath, moving his hip a little as Siwon moved his finger inside.

“Shit, it stings.” Ryeowook breathed out once Siwon slipped another finger inside. His legs trembled as Siwon's long fingers reached deeper inside him, the burn of being stretched like this still bothering him but not as much as it did before. Once Siwon pushed two more fingers inside him Ryeowook felt himself collapsing in Siwon's hold, a painful moan escaping his lips. “Fuck, Siwon! It hurts!” He cried out, gripping Siwon's arm so tightly it would surely leave red fingertips on the skin.

“Relax and it will get better soon, you know it.” Siwon muttered, pressing kisses against the skin he could reach, his fingers moving with difficulty with the way Ryeowook was clenching hard around him. “Wookie, you need to relax.” He whispered, caressing his sides with his free hand.

“Try to think of relaxing when I have four dry fingers inside you next time.” Ryeowook groaned and gasped once Siwon’s fingers brushed against his prostate, his nails leaving marks in Siwon’s skin as he felt the long digits abusing that sweet spot inside him.  _ “God..” _ He whimpered, raising his head enough so he could kiss Siwon again, enjoying the way the latter allowed him to take control of their pace the moment he opened his mouth so Ryeowook could deepen the kiss.

Siwon pulled his fingers out, distracting Ryeowook with his mouth as he guided the tip of his length to his entrance, pumping it a few times to spread the pre cum that was oozing out of the tip before pushing it inside with a bit of difficulty. Both sighed at the feeling, Ryeowook felt like he was going to be torn apart when he forced himself to lower his hips, the hardened length sliding inside of him with little difficulty. “Ah, shit, just thrust inside already. I can’t do it.” Ryeowook muttered against his lips, moaning loudly when Siwon thrusted up.

“You’re so tight,” Siwon moaned, groaning when Ryeowook’s walls clenched around him. “God, Wookie.” He closed his eyes as he shifted their position, leaving Ryeowook lying under him as he rested his hand on the side of Ryeowook's head, the other holding his slim waist as his thrusts got more powerful and faster now with the new position.

They both moaned loudly. Ryeowook felt lightheaded, his body trembling as Siwon reached deep inside him, the tip of his length brushing against his prostate and it left him a moaning mess. “Hyung~” Ryeowook mewled and wrapped his legs around Siwon's waist, moaning when Siwon's hand gripped his length, pumping it in time with his thrusts. “Ah, Siwonnie!”

“You're close?” Siwon asked, kissing Ryeowook's lips. Ryeowook bit his lower lip and nodded, moaning louder when he felt Siwon cumming inside him, groaning at the feeling of his cum painting his walls. Siwon kept riding through his orgasm, his grip on Ryeowook’s length tightening as he came, white strings of cum dirtying his hand and a bit of his chest as he finally stopped moving, panting. He pulled out and collapsed on top of Ryeowook, hiding his face on the crook of his neck as he sucked a deep breath.

“Move, you’re squishing me.” Ryeowook said a bit after, patting Siwon’s back so he could lie beside him. “You took full control this time.” He noted, watching as Siwon reached out to grab the wipes he always left on the bedside table to clean them, starting by the cum that was dripping out of Ryeowook’s overused entrance and finishing with cleaning his hand and his chest.

“I told you, it’s been a long time.” Siwon said calmly, pulling Ryeowook to his embrace. “I hate when you tease when it’s been weeks since I was able to fuck you.”

“Tsc. You’re lucky we have the weekend off. You better rest well today, Siwon-ah. Tomorrow will be a very,  _ very _ tiring day for you.” The smirk in Ryeowook’s lips made Siwon shudder, biting his lower lip in expectation.

_ “I can’t wait.” _


End file.
